Strange Meeting at Makimoto high
by thelonelyjinchuuriki
Summary: Six unusual friends. each believe that the others are their only true friends. When they meet, they will find out that that is not the only thing they have in common, together they will rid the world of the mysterious organization that is after them for reasons they cannot comprehend. but is it just coincidence that they all met this way? Or is it...something else, destiny perhaps?


**Hey guys, though I am not new to fanfiction, I am new to writing them, so I hope, I'm good at this because I've always wanted to write a story, I really hope you enjoy this story. It will have a mild crossover with some other anime okay?**

** Disclaimer: I finally own Naruto ^_^ *looks at contract* wait a sec, this isn't Naruto, this is...Bleach! Damn you Kishimoto!**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

* * *

Makimoto High was one of the oldest and most popular High schools in Tokyo. It was an extremely large, towering school with a campus the size of a town. It was the only school which could be attended by both the rich and the poor. This is the school where our story will take place.

* * *

"Come on Kagome, you're going to make us late for school!" porcelain skinned, brown eyed brunette yelled from the porch.

"chill sis, it's just school!" another girl who looked exactly like her said, checking her makeup in a mini-mirror.

"It is not 'just school' this is our first day at a new school and we have to make a good first impression." She retorted.

"Whatever, Kikyo, you just want to meet** Avenger239.**" Kagome teased her sister.

"No I don't, well I do but, that's not the reason I'm…ugh, let's just go already!" Kikyo said, dragging her laughing sister by her hands towards the bench where the school bus was supposed to stop.

Kikyo and Kagome Murasaki were twin daughters of a single mom and lawyer who moved away from America to Tokyo, her hometown, taking the twins, her only children with her, after getting a divorce when she found out that her husband had been having an affair and had had two illegitimate children with her.

* * *

"Will that be all, young master?" an elderly man in a tuxedo asked as he held a large bag in his hand.

"Yes Kaito, thank you" a raven haired boy with Onyx eyes and hair in the shape of a duck's butt replied.

Kaito bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. The raven sighed.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the Owner of Uchiha Enterprises; a widely known company specializing in fashion, food, and technology. He was also one of the last of the Uchiha, as the rest of the Uchiha clan were killed in a mysterious bombing at their annual family dinner, leaving Uchiha Obito, his uncle who was the current President of Uchiha Enterprises, Uchiha Itachi, his older brother who had quit his job as the C.E.O of Uchiha Enterprises, and joined a new mysterious company; Akatsuki. leaving the job to his father's former business partner; Orochimaru. Sasuke shuddered, that man reminded him strangely of a snake. …And himself; Uchiha Sasuke, who was in his third year of High school and was one of the most popular guys at school, and most perfect guy on the planet, according to his fangirls, he shuddered again, and people wonder why he didn't have any friends, at least at school, his only friends were a group of internet friends.

Most people would think that was sad but it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him, they were the only people who truly understood him. He sighed again; he hadn't seen his brother in two months.

Not that that was new… he sighed again, getting up from his bed, a limo was waiting for him downstairs.

* * *

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, suddenly squinting them as the sun's bright rays shone upon them through the window.

He yawned again and turned his head to look at his alarm clock. It read 7:30. "Crap! I'll be late for the bus!" he yelled, throwing off his covers and rushing into the bathroom.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan boy who lived on his own in a little apartment given to him by his crazy boss Mitarashi Anko. He was in his third year at High school and was one of the most unpopular guys at school.

He worked as a cook in a large restaurant called Anko's Delight. It helped pay for the rent and helped him to feed.

His school funds were paid off the government for reasons he couldn't understand but he didn't question it and just considered himself lucky.

He never knew his parents but he own a picture of a beautiful purple eyed, redhead woman who he suspected was his mother. But no one seemed to know who she was, except his Principal; Sarutobi Hiruzen but when he asked about it, the elderly principal would divert his attention from the matter.

Naruto shrugged as he ran to the place where the school bus usually stopped. He would find out eventually. 'besides, I have better things to worry about, like when **SandMan101** gets here, it would be so great to meet him, now if only I could find out who **Avenger239** is"

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara was sad. Why was he sad? He was sad because, his father had become the owner of a large piece of land in Tokyo.

Why would that make anyone sad? Because his father had decided to build a house on said land. Again, why would he be sad about that? Because, his father had decided that he wanted to live in said house. Still don't understand why he would be sad? Here, let me spell it out for you; he was forced to leave his home in Connecticut where everyone at school had heard of him, knew of him, and feared him to live here in this new city called Tokyo, where he was nothing but another entity, a nameless pedestrian on the sidewalk of life, and no one knew of his existence.

But there was one good thing that had come of this move, his friends.

Now, contrary to belief, Gaara did have friends, online friends, they were the only ones he could really connect to, the only ones that could understand him. Granted, he didn't know who they really was, but he did know that some of them lived in Tokyo and attended Makimoto High. But now he had to practice his glaring skills…on his siblings who were cowering in a corner of the large car.

'Bwhahahahahaha…' a chibi Gaara cackled manically in his head and the real Gaara grinned psychotically.

* * *

Hakusho Azula was happy, that wouldn't seem so bad to most people, but if they did know her, they would know that Azula was not happy, ever. Then what would make such a legendarily angry female happy? She was going to a new school, and the best part? Her friends were there.

* * *

** I think you can all guess what this leads to, cliché I know, but there is going to be a plot twist in the next few chapters so if you can bear my bad writing for a few more chapters, I'll try to wow you. I want to try something that I don't think has ever been done before. Thanks for reading. Feedback will be much appreciated**


End file.
